


I'm looking for this fanfic.

by xXShadowDiamondXx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXShadowDiamondXx/pseuds/xXShadowDiamondXx
Summary: I'm only going to put what I remember of this story so this might be a little long.Dean is mute or can't speak because of abuse he suffered at the hands of his father John. Dean and Castiel are best friends and Castiel helps Dean and Sam get away from their father.Dean has a therapist who I believe is Benny Lafitte.Dean is in some kind of accident and goes into a coma when he wakes up things are different. I think Sam is in collage or something. Anyway Dean finds outCastiel has been cheating on him with Sam and his ex therapist Benny.Dean leaves and ends up in another accident or he commits suicide in his car or something. I can't remember how and it turns out this was a dream that Jensen had as he is going to audition for the role of Dean. Jared comes across Jensen while he was sleeping and wakes him up.Sorry if this sounds confusing but if you know about this fic please let me know.  I've been searching for it with little success.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	I'm looking for this fanfic.

I'm only going to put what I remember about this story so this might be a little long.  
Dean is mute or can't speak because of abuse he suffered at the hands of his father John. Dean and Castiel are best friends and Castiel helps Dean and Sam get away from their father. Dean has a therapist who I believe is Benny Lafitte. Dean is in some kind of accident and goes into a coma when he wakes up things are different. I think Sam is in collage or something. Anyway Dean finds out Castiel has been cheating on him with Sam and his ex therapist Benny. Dean leaves and ends up in another car accident or he commits suicide in his car something. I can't remember how and it turns out this was a dream that Jensen had as he is going to audition for the role of Dean. Jared comes across Jensen while he was sleeping and wakes him up.  
Sorry if this sounds confusing but if you know this fic please let me know. I've been searching for it with little success.


End file.
